Gabriella living life as Cinderella
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Summary: Gabriella lives in a small town with her step mother and her ugly step sisters. One day her father and mother died and she would clean up after the girls and she was hoping that a handsome prince would come some day. Please review this story, if you happen to go pass it.


**Summmary:** Gabriella lives in a small town with her step mother and her ugly step sisters. One day her father and mother died and she would clean up after the girls and she was hoping that a handsome prince would come some day.

* * *

"Gabriella, clean and help my daughters dress up for the ball." Her mother shouted up stairs to her.

"I'm on it, mother." Gabriella did as she was told.

"And after that make me some tea and feed the cat morning and night, but clean and dust the pictures." Her step mother said and slammed the door after herself.

"As I said I'm on it." Gabriella said already mooping the floor.

"Okay!" Her mother shouted back to her and left her to do the work.

"Girls, the prince has invited every girl to the ball." Rosella said to her mother and Gabriella got up from the ground.

"Rosella, you her to get Troy to like you and no tripping over and Drizella, you've got to stop giggling. The prince won't fall for you." Their mother said and saw Gabriella staring.

"Mother, what are you gonna do with Gabriella?" Drizella asked also staring at her.

"Mother, can I go to the ball with you?" Gabriella said and her mother nodded no.

"No, you can't go to the ball with us. Who would let you go in clothes that are dirty?" Her mother said laughing at her and went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Gabriella, our mum wants to change your name to Cinderella." Rosella said as Gabriella brushed her hair and headed to help Drizella.

"Why would she want to change my name to 'Cinderella'?" Gabriella asked questioning her step sister and walked to the door to go downstairs into the kitchen, but she got hold back by her step mother. Gabriella wondered when her nightmare was going to end, but sadly it was only getting worse.

* * *

The next day, Gabriella woke up and heard birds chirpping. They came into her room and tried to wake her, but she was dreaming.

"It's not good to wake someone up from their dreams." She told the mince and the birds.

"Cinderly, what were you dreaming about?" The mince asked her.

"It's not good to tell anyone what they were dreaming about. 'Cause a dream is a with your heart makes and dreams you will lose your heart aches." Gabriella told the mince and heard the bell ringing.

"What? Why can't stop ringing the bell?" Gabriella said in a panic voice and got dress for working, then headed down stairs to feed Lucifer some cat food.

"It's not my fault your highness can't feed you, Lucifer." She said to him and went into the kitchen to feed the dog and the chickens in the hen house.

"Cinderella, you need to make tea." Her sister shouted down the stairs to her and she boiled some water in the fire place.

"Cinderella!" Drizella shouted down stairs to her.

"I'm coming hold your horses." She said as Lucifer saw a mouse ran around the kitchen.

"Cinderella!" Rosella shouted from her bedroom.

"I'm coming and be tight, Rosella." Gabriella shouted back to her and Lucifer picked up the cup, but no sign of the mouse. Gabriella picked up the trays and took them up stairs to the girls room.

* * *

Gabriella heard one of the girls shout from their room and screaming out mouse.

"Mother, Cinderella put the mouse in my tea." She stated to her mother.

"Your in for it now, Cinderella." Drizella spat out to her and heard through the door.

"Cinderella, come in and shut the door behind you." Her step mother said in a disgusted voice and Gabriella shut the door behind, then she started to say.

"Mother, it wasn't like..." Gabriella started to say as her step mother cut her of.

"I want you to scub the floor, the washing, the clothes, clean Lucifer's bowl and put fresh food down and clean the dust." Her step mother said and Gabriella left her step mothers bedroom, then shut the door behind her.

"Dad, I wish you and mum were here." She whispered to herself. Her life was beginning to get worse than usual.

"Cinderlly, me and gus have something to tell you." Gus squealed up to her.

"Let's hear and could be better than my step mothers and step sisters ruining my life." Gabriella cried out to him and cried herself to sleep.

"I wish my parents were here. They would treat me with respect and kindness." Gabriella whispered in her sleep and headed down stairs to do some work on the floor.

"What are you doing with Gabriella's things?" Lucinda asked Gabriella's step mother.

"I'm throwing them out and putting them to the charity." The ugly step mother said and walked into the kitchen to tell her daughters to help her, but she didn't realise that Lucinda was Gabriella's fairy god mother.

"I better get to work, otherwise my step mother would be mad at me for not cleaning." Cinderella stated herself and headed down to clean everything in her path.

Gabriella went downstairs to clean the floor and clean the dust of the fire place and the windows and then went to make some dinner for her step sisters and her step mother, then took upstairs to their bedrooms, then she went to clean the bathroom and Lucifer's bowl.

"Lucinda, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked in a calm voice and went to look at the castle from her window.

"I'm your fairy god mother. Your mother and father left me in charge after they died. They told me to advice and guide you through your hopes and dreams." Lucinda told her the entire truth of what her mother and father said before they died, then headed back home.

* * *

"Gabriella, me and the girls are going out and we want you to come with us to do some shopping for clothes." Her step mother told her and she got dressed.

"Fine. I guess your going to ask me to carry the clothes just like most girls do." Gabriella spat in disgust and went out the door.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do, Gabriella." Her mother said giving her the evil-dare-look and they followed her into a small town.

"Why are yo destoying my life, step mother? I never did anything to you." Gabriella said and ran away from them to find a waterful. The prince walked by and heard crying from the poor innoccent girl.

"Why are you crying, beautiful girl?" He asked her and Gabrilla wipe the tears away.

"Because my step mother treats me differently. She always trys her best to get me to clean things." Gabriella turned to face him and he looked into her eyes.

"What's your real name?" He asked questioning her.

"My name is Gabriella Montez. What's your name?" Gabriella asked staring at him and he opened his mouth to say.

"My name is Troy Bolton. You shouldn't be crying, you should stick up for yourself." She knew he was on her side, but not against her, like her mother is.


End file.
